Alibi
by T-Kiwi02
Summary: Michael and Logan are in trouble again. Michael as an alibi, but does Logan? He says he does. What is it and why doesn't he want to tell? And how exactly does Lola know his alibi?


**_Okay, so this is my first Zoey 101 fic. It's been a while since I've written any fanfics, so this isn't my best work. But I got this idea earlier today while I was listening to the song Alibi by The Downtown Fiction. _**

**_Just for a side-note, there is no such thing as Quogan in this story. Quinn and Mark are still a happy couple._**

**_Don't hate me xD_**

**_So, I hope you like it :)_**

* * *

Lola couldn't believe they were here again, in Dean Rivers' office trying to convince the man that Michael and Logan were innocent of something they clearly hadn't done. Last time they were here, it was because Dean Rivers' trophy had been mysteriously smashed, and it turned out to be one of the school janitors who had done it. Here they were, the three girls and James standing behind the seats which sat the boys who were now accused of stealing the answers to an upcoming Trigonometry test and selling them to students across campus.

Dean Rivers turned from the TV monitor where they had just watched the two boys goofing off near the entrance of the building where the test answers had been locked away. "This is a serious offense. If you two don't come clean, I'll have no choice but to expel you both."

"But we didn't do it!" Logan said.

"You two were the last ones seen in that area before Mr. Jacobs found that the answer sheet was missing last night around nine o'clock."

"That doesn't mean they stole the test," Lola said crossing her arms.

Zoey nodded, placing a hand on her hip. She looked at the two boys in the chairs. "What time were you guys near the building?"

Michael shared a look with his comrade and shrugged. "I think it was like, 5:30 or something. We were trying to avoid Stacey so we hid in the bushes for a few minutes. We left once we were sure she was gone."

"See? Five-thirty is early. Anyone else could've gone into the building before nine and stolen the test answers," Zoey said.

The old teacher standing next to Dean Rivers narrowed his eyes. "That proves nothing. They're lying about leaving the building before stealing the answers."

"Wait," James said. He looked at Michael, then to Dean Rivers. "Michael was hanging out with me, Zoey, Mark, and Quinn just after 5:30. We were shooting hoops in the gym until almost ten last night. It definitely wasn't Michael."

"And if you don't believe him, you can call up Coach Keller, 'cause he was there the whole time," Quinn said. Her nose scrunched up. "And yelling at Mark half the time."

"Fine, I'll give him a call after," Dean Rivers said. He turned his attention to Logan. "But that doesn't get you off the hook. Unless you have proof of being somewhere else around that time."

Lola's eyes followed everyone else's to Logan, who sat there not saying a word. She watched as he squirmed in his seat, unsure of what to say. She was sure the others were thinking that he had been the one to do it. She bit her lip, knowing exactly where Logan had been from 5:30 till about 9:30 the previous night. His eyes briefly met hers, then went back to the Dean's. He shook his head.

"I swear I wasn't in the building at all," he said.

"So then where were you?"

Curious eyes watched the rich teen as he sighed, looking downward. "I can't say."

"You see?" Mr. Jacobs said. "He's guilty! Guilty!"

Michael looked at his best friend and roommate. "Dude, what are you doing?"

"What were you doing last night that's so bad you can't tell?" Zoey asked.

"Especially if it's gonna keep you from getting expelled?" Quinn added.

Logan looked his friends, his eyes stopping on Lola for a few seconds longer than the others. "I just can't tell you."

Dean Rivers sighed, pulling out a folder. "I'm afraid I have no other choice. I'm gonna have to call your father to have you picked up."

As the four teens began trying to talk Dean Rivers out of taking action Lola tuned out. Her eyes were fixed on the usually obnoxious teen who was suddenly interested in his worn out Converse. Over the last few weeks she had seen a completely different side of him, but not when they were in the presence of their friends, or anyone else for that matter. He was really showing a different side right there in front of her eyes, for keeping this secret under the circumstances. The Latina closed her eyes and let out a breath, not believing what she was about to do.

"Logan isn't lying, he wasn't in the building when the test answers were stolen." She ignored the fact that all her friends were starting at her with wide eyes. "He wasn't even on campus."

"Then where was he?" Dean Rivers asked, putting his phone down.

"Lola-"

She held up her hand, stopping Logan from continuing. "He was at Vacarro." Her friends, minus Logan, looked at her surprised.

"And _how_ do you know that?" Zoey asked.

"Because," she let out a breath, ignoring Logan shaking his head, "I was there, with him."

Michael let out a chuckle. "Uh why?"

Lola looked at Logan biting her lip. Before she could answer, he stood up, putting his hands in his pockets. "We were on a date."

"What?"

"He's kidding right?"

"Okay, now I'm _sure_ he did it."

Ignoring the sudden outbursts of his friends, he pulled out his wallet, taking out a small piece of paper and handing it to Dean Rivers. "Here's the receipt. It's got the time I had the table reserved for and when I paid."

Michael studied his two best friends. "You're serious, aren't you?"

Logan looked at the Latina next to him and smiled, taking her hand, and she returned the smile. The two looked at their friends, no longer aware of the adults in the room. "Yeah."

"So you two have been dating and didn't tell us?" James asked.

"We were afraid to tell you," Lola said.

"Because you didn't think we'd take it well, right?" Zoey asked, showing no anger at the two. They nodded.

"Well, I have to admit, it is a little weird," Quinn said. "Since you two always fight."

"So, you're okay with this?" Lola asked. Their friends nodded.

"Yeah," Michael said, "I mean, like Quinn said, it's weird..."

Zoey smiled at the two. "But we'll just have to get used to it."

* * *

_**Okay, I hope you liked it. It wasn't anything great, but... yeah. **_

_**And just to let y'all know, I don't hate Quinn/Logan together in the series, but I AM more of a Lola/Logan shipper. I really don't know why, I just think they'd be a fun couple. **_

_**So hopefully I'll have more Zoey 101 fics on the way! :)**_

_**Please leave a review! :D**_


End file.
